List of Psalms
The following is a list of Biblical Psalms from the . The books are listed into a tabular format and provide data on the purpose of each Psalm, accompanying instruments, type, tune etc. Book 1 The first book consists of Psalms 1-41. Psalm Author For With According to Type To the 1 Unknown 2 Unknown 3 Psalm 4 The Director of Music Stringed Instruments Psalm 5 The Director of Music Flutes Psalm 6 The Director of Music Stringed Intruments Sheminith Psalm 7 Shiggaion 8 The Director of Music Gittith Psalm 9 The Director of Music Acrostic (Together with the 10th Psalm), Psalm "The Death of the Son" 10 Unknown Acrostic (Together with the 9th Psalm) 11 The Director of Music 12 The Director of Music Sheminith Psalm 13 The Director of Music 14 The Director of Music 15 Psalm 16 Miktam 17 Prayer 18 Director of Music 19 Director of Music Psalm 20 Director of Music Psalm 21 Director of Music Psalm 22 Director of Music Psalm "The Doe of the Morning" 23 Psalm 24 Psalm 25 Acrostic 26 27 28 29 Psalm 30 Dedication of the Song, Psalm 31 Director of Music Psalm 32 Maskil 33 Unknown 34 Acrostic 35 36 Director of Music 37 Acrostic 38 Psalm, Petition 39 Director of Music & Jeduthun Psalm 40 Director of Music Psalm 41 Director of Music Psalm Psalm Author For With According to Type To the Tune of Book 2 The second book consists of Psalms 42-72. Psalm Author For With According to Type To the 42 Sons of Korah Director of Music Maskil 43 Unknown 44 Sons of Korah Director of Music Maskil 45 Sons of Korah Director of Music Maskil, Wedding Song "Lilies" 46 Sons of Korah Director of Music Alamoth Song 47 Sons of Korah Director of Music Psalm 48 Sons of Korah Psalm, Song 49 Sons of Korah Director of Music Psalm 50 Psalm 51 Director of Music Psalm 52 Director of Music Maskil 53 Director of Music Mahalath Maskil 54 Director of Music Stringed Instruments Maskil 55 Director of Music Stringed Instruments Maskil 56 Director of Music Miktam "A Dove on Distant Oaks" 57 Director of Music Miktam "Do Not Destroy" 58 Director of Music Miktam "Do Not Destroy" 59 Director of Music Miktam "Do Not Destroy" 60 Director of Music, teaching Miktam "The Lily of the Covenant" 61 Unknown 62 Director of Music & Jeduthun Psalm 63 Psalm 64 Director of Music Psalm 65 Director of Music Psalm, Song 66 Unknown Director of Music Psalm, Song 67 Unknown Director of Music Stringed Instruments Psalm, Song 68 Director of Music Psalm, Song 69 Director of Music "Lilies" 70 Director of Music Petition 71 Unknown 72 Psalm Author For With According to Type To the Tune of Book 3 The third book consists of Psalms 73-89. Psalm Author For With According to Type To the 73 74 Maskil 75 Director of Music Psalm, Song "Do Not Destroy" 76 Director of Music Stringed Instruments Psalm, Song 77 Director of Music & Jeduthun Psalm 78 Maskil 79 Psalm 80 Director of Music Psalm "The Lilies of the Covenant" 81 Director of Music Gittith 82 Psalm 83 Psalm, Song 84 Sons of Korah Director of Music According to Gittith Psalm 85 Sons of Korah Director of Music Psalm 86 Prayer 87 Sons of Korah Psalm, Song 88 Sons of Korah & Heman the Ezrahite Director of Music Mahalath Leannoth Maskil, Psalm, Song 89 Ethan the Ezrahite Maskil Psalm Author For With According to Type To the Tune of Book 4 The fourth book consists of Psalms 90-106. Psalm Author For With According to Type To the 90 Prayer 91 Unknown 92 Unknown Day Psalm, Song 93 Unknown 94 Unknown 95 Unknown 96 Unknown 97 Unknown 98 Unknown Psalm 99 Unknown 100 Unknown Giving Grateful Praise Psalm 101 Psalm 102 Book 4 An afflicted person Prayer 103 104 Unknown 105 Unknown 106 Unknown Psalm Author For With According to Type To the Tune of Book 5 The fifth book consists of Psalms 107-150. Psalm Author For With According to Type To the 107 Unknown 108 Psalm, Song 109 Director of Music Psalm 110 Psalm 111 Unknown Acrostic 112 Unknown Acrostic 113 Unknown 114 Unknown 115 Unknown 116 Unknown 117 Unknown 118 Unknown 119 Unknown Acrostic 120 Unknown Song of Ascents 121 Unknown Song of Ascents 122 Song of Ascents 123 Unknown Song of Ascents 124 Song of Ascents 125 Unknown Song of Ascents 126 Unknown Song of Ascents 127 Song of Ascents 128 Unknown Song of Ascents 129 Unknown Song of Ascents 130 Unknown Song of Ascents 131 Song of Ascents 132 Unknown Song of Ascents 133 Song of Ascents 134 Unknown Song of Ascents 135 Unknown 136 Unknown 137 Unknown 138 139 Director of Music Psalm 140 Director of Music Psalm 141 Psalm 142 Maskil, Prayer 143 Psalm 144 145 Acrostic, Psalm of Praise 146 Unknown 147 Unknown 148 Unknown 149 Unknown 150 Unknown Psalm Author For With According to Type To the Tune of